1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning swimming pools, spas, and hot tubs, reflection pools, and other water features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor swimming pools are often exposed to sources of contamination. Leaves and sticks fall from surrounding trees, grass clippings eject from lawn mowers, and dirt and other trash are commonly near a swimming pool. Wind blows the grass, sticks, dirt, and other trash into the swimming pool, making the pool unsanitary and unpleasant to swim in.
To help maintain proper sanitation, swimming pools commonly include a circulation pump and filter system. The circulation pump draws water from the pool, pumps the water through a filter, and then returns the water to the pool. A strainer is typically installed where the circulation pump draws water from the swimming pool. The strainer is designed to strain leaves and other debris from the water in order to protect the circulation pump.
When many leaves and debris fall into the swimming pool, the pool requires additional cleaning beyond the installed filter system. Many pool-cleaning devices are available to move along the swimming pool bottom and lift debris from the bottom. Some pool-cleaning devices are categorized as suction type pool cleaners; other pool-cleaning devices are categorized as pressure type pool cleaners.
Present suction type pool cleaners typically use the swimming pool's circulation pump to develop suction, and some use the swimming pool's filter system to remove debris. Typical examples of suction type pool cleaners include U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,024 to Supra, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,068 to Clark, and U.S. published patent application 2003/0208862 to Henkin. However, suction type pool cleaners that use the pool's filter system can put a heavy burden on the circulation pump and filter system. As leaves and debris accumulate in the strainer, the flow of water to the circulation pump is reduced. The strainer must be cleaned out repeatedly to prevent clogging, which reduces suction and potentially can cause harm to the circulation pump. In addition, circulation pumps typically need to be primed, which is inconvenient and time consuming for the operator. Because of the demands on the circulation pump, present suction type pool cleaners commonly have low suction and are limited in their ability to pick up heavy debris such as pebbles or sand. When the swimming pool's filter system is used to remove debris, the additional load on the filter makes filter maintenance and cleaning more frequent.
Pressure type pool cleaners operate on pressurized water that is supplied to the pool cleaner through a hose. The pressurized water is used to drive blades of a turbine that induce a flow of pool water into a collection bag. Some pressure type pool cleaners use a booster pump to generate added water pressure because the circulation pump used in many swimming pools does not create sufficient water pressure for effective cleaning. Typical examples of pressure type pool cleaners include U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,899 to Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,856 to Van Der Meyden, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,479 to Greskovics. While all of the pool-cleaning devices and systems available have furthered the art of swimming pool cleaning, none of the known prior art addresses a pool cleaner that can quickly and efficiently remove a large quantity of debris from a swimming pool or other water feature. There remains a need for a powerful and efficient pool cleaning system and apparatus that does not rely on the circulation pump and filter system of the swimming pool for its power, is easy to use, and which is inexpensive to maintain.